Electrical terminals having a receptacle end adapted to receive a plug terminal such as a flat male tab are well known in the art. Electrical terminals of this type, also known as disconnects, provide a reliable method for making quick and easy interconnections. Generally, these electrical terminals include a receptacle portion having an integral locking tongue for engaging the male tab, and a release member that allows for disconnection of the male tab from the locking tongue. These types of terminals also have a crimping section for terminating the end of a wire to the terminal. Furthermore, terminals of this type are often protected by an insulative housing.
While terminals of this type are well known in the art, there are still desirable features and advantages that have not previously been fulfilled. One important feature of disconnects of this type is that the male tab member, once engaged with the locking tongue, is prevented from inadvertent disconnection due to being pulled or shaken. This is of particular concern since many of the uses for electrical terminals of this type involve mechanical vibrations such as in automotive applications.
It is also an important feature for fully insulated electrical terminals that when disconnection of the male tab is desired, it can be readily accomplished. It is also desirable since these types of terminals and tabs are frequently disconnected and reconnected that it can be repeatedly performed without damaging or weakening the release member.